Newt
'Newt '''was a Glader and Alby's Second-in-command. He has blond hair and a heavy limp from attempting suicide when he was a Runner. He was taller than Alby, despite the one year age difference. Newt was named after Sir Isaac Newton. He is described as having an "odd accent," and Dashner has said he thought of him as being either English or Scottish. Newt's character and Thomas Brodie-Sangster's portrayal of him have been well received by critics and audiences, and he is often regarded as one of the series' best characters. Backstory In the prologue of ''The Fever Code, a young Newt is shown living in a basement with his parents and younger sister, Lizzy. Suddenly, WICKED agents force their way in and demand that they be able to take Lizzy away for testing, as they know she is Immune. Newt's father grabs a gun and shoots one of the men in the leg, but another agent shoots him and his wife dead. Someone decides that they should also take Newt as a non-Immune control subject, and both he and his sister are taken away. Newt is separated from his sister and placed with other Group Amembers. He is aware of the fact that he is not an Immune. Some time later, he and the other kids are given a brain implant that will allow WICKED to monitor their brain activity. At some point, he befriends Albyand Minho, and they start sneaking out of their rooms at night to goof off together. They even find a way outside, but as there is no reasonable hope of surviving in the wild, they stay put. Newt also manages to sneak peeks of Lizzy now and then, but he is not allowed to see her. Newt and his friends meet Thomas and Teresa, but he is often separated from them for years at a time. With Thomas's help, Newt manages to visit Lizzy a short time before the beginning of the Maze Trials. When the Mazes are finally up and running, Newt, Alby, and Minho find out that Thomas and Teresa are not entering the Maze with them, contrary to what they thought. They feel betrayed. Without any prior warning on WICKED's part, Newt and the other subjects' minds are wiped and they are placed in the Maze. A boy named Nick takes charge of the Gladers at some point during the following months, though Alby and Newt seem to have a frictional relationship with him and argue a lot. A little over a year after the beginning of the Trials, Newt is in despair over all the deaths he could not prevent and the fact that there is seemingly no way out of the Maze, and he attempts suicide by jumping off a Maze wall. He survives, but his leg is injured, giving him a limp for the rest of his life. Personality and Physical Appearance Newt was generally kinder than many other Gladers, though he could still be rough when he had to keep order. He always tried to look out for his friends, and seemed the most upset by the deaths during The Scorch Trials. He had a strong accent (either English or Scottish, according to Dashner) and frequently used British curses, most notably "bloody". Newt was described as being rather tall and muscular, with blonde hair that came down over his shoulders and a square jaw. He had a limp from his attempted suicide, during which he climbed one of the walls in the Maze and leapt off. In the books he is often "the older boy", hinting that he's at least older than Thomas. In the film, Newt is played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Brodie-Sangster portrayed him with short hair and a distinctly English accent. Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters